


MH.C.001

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [4]
Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 严格来说是桤木之歌的同人，所以是抽风话痨的萨聚聚。巨狗血ooc，只管撩不管填坑。谁叫你给我安利了邪教(。但是这一对无论如何都正经不起来了





	MH.C.001

**Author's Note:**

> 严格来说是桤木之歌的同人，所以是抽风话痨的萨聚聚。巨狗血ooc，只管撩不管填坑。  
> 谁叫你给我安利了邪教(。但是这一对无论如何都正经不起来了

小弗朗切斯科迷迷糊糊地抹着自己的嘴唇，天哪，到底他们是怎么到达这一步的呢？除了今天他在课上不小心弹崩了一小块连续音导致今晚的留堂以外，他可从来没感受到可敬的萨列里大师对他抱以师生之外的情意。而且，他承认他是自己有史以来最好的学生之一，或许仅比伟大的路德维希差那么一点点——这句话还是舒伯特自己补上的，毕竟萨列里大师的言语永远仅和外表层面保持一致。

萨列里大师永远都在弹琴的时候抱怨人生，在他弹得顺畅的时候，永远不放过任何一个批判自己那叛逆学生的机会。“贝多芬!那个永远都在搞乱七八糟革新的家伙!连离经叛道的莫扎特大师都比他安分!”这时候舒伯特便知道他又要把蜡烛移走，端到墙壁的画像面前，和他的画中美人进行一次不知媒介的交流了，无论如何舒伯特并不相信这房间里会有另一个幽灵，莫扎特大师看见如此癫狂的前同事或许会气到出走。

但今天的萨列里却格外不同，舒伯特推开门时，直觉先看见了那暗黄的胳膊上一片浓稠的血，一团果汁一般的杂乱，分叉四溢的支流。天!那小刀还握在另一只手上!舒伯特赶紧上前抱住了他，把小刀远远地扔出去，这才感觉到那未摘去的黑色披肩上雪花融化的寒气，正是那个伟大的音乐家出葬时的天气。“您有什么想不开的?”他说，上帝啊，他宁愿一直听萨列里老师絮絮叨叨下去，或许他一直如此，伟大的路德维希和车尔尼等人或许也有着同样恼人又愉快的记忆。但是上帝啊，天，这个精瘦的老人还在流血。

他想抽开身去找一些纱布和水，但他的萨列里老师紧紧地抱着他(舒伯特还不忘让他轻点，免得血越来越止不住)，他直视着老师的眼睛，发现魔鬼入了他的心，萨列里嘴里念念有词，眼睛微微张得更开。突然间脸放大到他的面前，然后他的嘴被堵住了——被他充满苦荞麦气的舌头，他还一直试着朝更深处探索。他把他压得喘不过气来，他的老师还凭借着身高优势把可怜的学生紧紧地禁锢在怀里。

我亲爱的贝多芬大师啊。

舒伯特脑子里却只窜出这句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 莫扎特:当然是选择原谅……原谅个屁搞学生算什么本事拜拜了我找科洛雷多去了。
> 
> 贝多芬:好像中了一枪，不过舒伯特是谁?


End file.
